tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
International 340
The was a utility tractor built by International Harvester from 1958 to 1963 in the USA. Model history For orchard & grove model see: International 340 Grove. For industrial model see: International 340 Industrial The International 340 utility replaced the International 330 in 1958. The new model got a new chassis with centered steering and new styling shared with the International 240 and the larger 460 and 560 tractors. A new 166 ci 4-cylinder diesel engine was made available for the 340 in 1960. Tractor Comparison, gasoline version In 1958 the International 340 gasoline-powered utility tractor was roughly competitive in power with the Case 310B, David Brown 25, Ferguson T)35, Ford 601-series, Massey-Ferguson MF50, and Minneapolis-Moline 335 Utility. The Oliver 550 offered more power than the International 340 for a lower price. John Deere's nearest model, the 430 Utility, was a slightly smaller, less powerful, tractor. In 1960 the Case 540 produced more power than the International for a slightly lower price and the Case 440 gave almost as much power as the International for an even lower price. The Ford 2000 utility, John Deere 1010 Utility, Massey Ferguson MF35, and Oliver 500 all achieved about the same power level as the International 340 for lower prices. The Fiat 411Rb and Fiat-built Cockshutt 411Rg also had about the same power as the International 340. In 1962 International brought out the more-powerful International 504 to replace the 340. Note: Some specifications and prices for comparison tables from Hall, Mike, Ed., The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009 and Larsen, Lester, “Farm Tractors 1950-1975”, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981 Tractor Comparison, diesel version When the International 340 was introduced in 1958 there was no diesel engine option to compete with the many other diesel utility tractors its power class. Finally, International brought out a 166 ci 4-cylinder diesel in 1960. The 340 diesel competed with the Case 530, Ford 801-Series, Minneapolis-Moline 445 Utility, and Oliver 550. The David Brown 850, Fiat 411R and similar Fiat-built Cockshutt 411R, John Deere 1010 Utility, Massey Ferguson MF35 and MF 50, and David Brown-built Oliver 500 were all slightly less powerful. The John Deere 2010RU "row-crop utility" was larger and more powerful. In 1961-62 the new David Brown 880, David Brown-built Oliver 600, and smaller Ford 2000 Super Dexta all equaled the power of the International 340 diesel. Timeline *1958 - International 340 replaced International 330 *1960 - Diesel version added *1961 - International 504 introduced to eventually replace 340 *1963 - International 340 discontinued Factory locations *USA Specification For basic spec see Infobox on the right. Add details here. *C-135 4-cylinder gasoline engine *5-speed transmission *Adjustable front axle *2 or 3-point "Fast Hitch" with "Traction Control" and "Tel-A-Depth" *Standard tires **Front: 5.50-16 4-ply **Rear: 11-28 4-ply; 12.4-28 4-ply (1960) Options *Distillate engine *LPG engine *D-166 4-cylinder diesel engine *Torque Amplifier 2-speed planetary gearbox *Fast reverser *Heavy-duty fixed tread front axle *Power adjusted rear wheels *Independent pto *"Hydra-Touch" hydraulic valves *Power steering *Optional tires **Front: 6.00-16 and 7.50-16 **Rear: 12-24, 13.6-28, 13-24, 14.9-28, 14-24; 13.6-24, 14.9-24, 16.9-24 (1960) Serial numbers version) Preservation Add details of known examples in preservation; Gallery Add extra photos here please. International_D166_engine_1960.jpg|International D-166 4-cylinder diesel engine, as used in International 340 tractor, 1960|link=International 340 See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester vehicles * International Harvester * Case IH * Farmall * International 330 * Farmall 340 * International 340 Grove * International 340 Industrial ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References/sources External links 340 Category:International 340 Category:Tractors by model number Category:Utility tractors Category:34 hp tractors Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:340 (model number)